The Heart Within
by Divine Yuki
Summary: Kagome is now 18 and she's going back to school. She has a weird dream about a dog boy being pinned to a tree, and a centipede leaving a gash in her. The next day at school she ends up seeing Inuyasha and runs away from him. Is she afraid of him or not?
1. The Heart Within

A/N: This is my first fanfic submitted on a site, so don't blame me if anything is messed up. I'm trying to do my best.  
  
I do not own any of the actual Inuyasha characters, so don't flame me just because I make up my own characters. Thank you.  
  
-------------------------------The Heart Within-------------------------------  
  
i'Riiinnnggg. Rrriiinngg'/i It was 7:30 in the morning, and Kagome needed to go to school today. Her arm reached out from under the covers and turned off the alarm with a small sigh. 'Why do I have to go to school now? Why can't it be summer again?' It was the first day back to school from the summer break and Kagome wasn't too happy about going back to school, since she saw her friends everyday during the summer.  
  
"Kagome, honey, you need to get up for school. You don't want to be late like always, you know." Kagome's mom was happy that the kids were going back to school, because they were a complete mess over the summer. "Kagome, get up." Kagome's mom kept shaking her until she was finally awake.  
  
"Alright, alright. I'm up mom!" Kagome slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes in confusion. 'I had a really weird dream with a dog...'  
  
Within minutes, Kagome was running the water for a bath. 'I haven't felt this good in a while.. but I'm still wondering about the dream..' She got out a few minutes later and quickly dried herself and put her school uniform on and ran downstairs to get some breakfast. 'That's weird.. where is Grampa and Souta?' She looked around and saw only her mom cooking breakfast.  
  
"Mom, where is Grampa and Souta? Wouldn't they be here waiting impatiently for the food?" Kagome smiled at what she just said. Her grampa was always the one trying to keep the family out of danger of some sort. But there really was no danger to the family. Everything was peaceful and nice, until Kagome's friends came over during the summer.  
  
"Grampa and Souta are out by the shrine. Your silly grampa is trying to teach Souta something," Kagome's mom turned to her and smiled, "Could you please go get them Kagome? Breakfast will be ready in two minutes."  
  
Kagome nodded and walked outside to the shrine. The Higurashi shrine was important to Grampa, and he'd risk his life saving the whole family. After walking into the shrine, she finally saw Grampa and Souta sitting on the edge of the well. 'I don't know why we have a well here, we don't use it.' Kagome shook her head and walked up to them.  
  
"Grampa, Souta, breakfast is ready!" Kagome blinked and saw that they were gone instantly. She slightly laughed and headed back inside to eat. After going inside and eating, she choose to clean the dishes before going to school. After that, she headed for school.  
  
After walking a few miles on the sidewalk, her friends saw her and ran up to her saying 'Hello' and 'Konnichiwa' and everything. They all hugged each other, and talked and laughed on their way to the school. After arriving at the school, Kagome saw Hojo, her ex-boyfriend.   
  
"Hey Kagome! How are you doing?" Hojo was smiling when he saw her because they haven't seen each other in two week since Hojo went to the United States as a vacation.  
  
"Hey Hojo! I'm great, what about you? Did you have fun in the United States?" Kagome was getting her books ready while she was walking to her first class.  
  
"I'm great as well! The United States was amazing! Did you know that they have McDonald's while we have WacDonalds? They are both the same fast food restaurant though!" Hojo's face was full of joy, but his heart still hurt from when Kagome broke up with him.  
  
"That's amazing! Well, this is my class. I'll see you later, alright?" Kagome waved to Hojo and went into the classroom and sat in the seat she always sat in. A few minutes later, her friends came in and surrounded her desk.  
  
"So are you two getting back together?" "Do you still like him, Kagome?" "Did he give you a present?" "Was his trip in the United States cool?" All her friends were bugging her about Hojo because they wanted the two to be together again. After all, they were a cute couple.  
  
==========After School==========  
  
'I'm glad school is finally over for today!' Kagome smiled as she saw her friends come up to her and talk about their day.   
  
"Hey Kagome, can we go to your house today? You know we all need help with our homework!" One of her friends asked. Everyone had these gleaming twinkles in their eyes, and puppy eyes, which Kagome couldn't resist.  
  
"Alright, alright. We can study by the sacred tree, alright?" Kagome laughed and started walking home with everyone.  
  
Twenty minutes later, they arrived at Kagome's house. They went inside to greet Kagome's mom, and then out the back door leading to the shrine and sacred tree. Kagome pointed to the sacred tree and told everyone to sit around there. As she walked two inches forward, she looked at the tree and gasped. She saw a boy-- no, a dog boy-- pinned to the truth with an arrow. She moved a little closer and the boy disappeared.  
  
"Kagome, are you alright?" One of her friends asked. Kagome blinked and looked at how everyone was staring at her. They looked at the tree and back to her, with puzzled looks. "Did you see something?"  
  
"I-I.. uhh.. No, I didn't. I'm fine." Kagome blushed and walked over by the tree and sat down. The next hour was nothing but homework and laughs. Kagome's mom brought everyone some crackers and juice and told everyone that they could stay for dinner if they want. Kagome and her mom laughed at everyone since they were so happy they were going crazy.  
  
"Thank you Ms. Higurashi!!" Everyone yelled. When they were done with their homework, they decided to play around a little bit. Hours later, they had dinner and everyone had gone home. Kagome was really tired, but cleaned up her house to say thanks to her mom.  
  
"Kagome, sweetie, you need to go on to bed. I'll clean the rest of this." Kagome smiled and hugged her mom. She went up the stairs to go to her room, set her alarm and fell asleep.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: I hope you liked it so far. I'm working on Chapter 2 already, since I really have nothing better to do Please, please review! Thanks. 


	2. The Dream

A/N: Well, I hope everyone liked the last chapter. I guess I did.. but then I'd have to say that anyways since I'm the author. =P  
  
-----------------------------The Dream-----------------------------  
  
Kagome was walking around her house when she decided to sit by the tree. Her thoughts were clear, when she knew she had something on her mind, but she didn't know what. She got up and headed into the shrine to sit on the side of the well, when her cat came and jumped on her, making her fall backward into the well. Around her was this purple light that was bringing her into the well, and a minute later, she ended on the floor of the well.  
  
"Stupid cat.." Kagome rubbed her back and stood up, looking for the ladder, but all she found was branches and bones on the walls that you could climb on. She got out of the well and saw hills of green grass and flowers, with butterflies all around her. 'Where am I? This isn't my shrine.' She headed to a forest of thick and tall trees and stopped dead in her tracks. 'That dog boy.. It's him again. I always see him.' Kagome looked at the dog boy that was pinned to the tree with an arrow. 'Who did this to him?' She walked up to the tree and played with his eyes, softly giggling. After she touched him, he woke up.  
  
"K..Kikyo?" The boy was straining to talk and looked at Kagome, thinking it was a miko named Kikyo and smirked. "So, you've come to take this arrow out of my chest, huh? You can't live without me?"  
  
Kagome stared at the boy and stood in front of him with her arms on her side. "Kikyo? I'm not Kikyo! I don't even know who that is! I'm Kagome! KA-GO-ME! Get that through your puppy dog head." Kagome frowned and soon regretted what she had said.  
  
"Stop trying to play tricks on my mind, Kikyo! You know you still love me! And what the heck are you wearing?" The boy yelled back at Kagome.  
  
"I'M KAGOME, NOT KIKYO, BAKA! And this is a school uniform. By the way, where am I?" Kagome yelled back, but stopped and looked at the boy, "And who are you?"  
  
"You're in Feudal Japan, and what is a school uniform? I'm Inuyasha, if you haven't forgotten!" Inuyasha frowned and leaned his head back, not knowing what was going on.  
  
"WHOA! FEUDAL JAPAN?! I'm not supposed to be here!" Kagome quickly shut up and tried to think. "So, your name is Inuyasha, huh? Doesn't inu mean de--"  
  
"Yes it does mean demon, wench. I am a half-demon." Inuyasha smirked and looked back at Kagome.  
  
"So, you're a dog demon? ..And a half-demon? So doesn't that make you half human?" Kagome questioned. "And don't you---"  
  
"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" An old lady appeared with some villagers that really looked like guards. "Who be ye, and why are ye here?"  
  
Kagome blinked trying to see if this was a dream, but she really didn't know if it was or not. "My name is Kagome.."  
  
"Lady Kaede! Do you think she is a demon?" One of the villagers asked.  
  
"I'm afraid not. She is just a human girl, so don't attack her." Keade answered and looked back at Kagome. "Why did ye awake the demon Inuyasha?"  
  
"I..I..Well.. I don't know. I just played with his ears and he woke up." Kagome looked down at the ground, not knowing what was happening. "What's so bad about him anyways?"  
  
"Inuyasha is a demon who caused the death of my sister, Kikyo. And he ruined the village by stealing the Shikon No Tama. He was pinned to this tree by Kikyo." Kaede looked at Inuyasha in a hatred way and sighed.  
  
"The death of Kikyo?!" Both Kagome and Inuyasha said. Kagome was surprised and turned around to look at Inuyasha. His face was pale and he looked sad after Kaede said that.  
  
"I didn't kill her. I don't even know why she pinned me to this damn tree! She told me to meet her one day to get the jewel to turn into a human.. and then she turned on me. So I went to get it myself.. and she pinned me here." Inuyasha regretted telling them what happened.  
  
"Inuyasha.." Kagome walked up to the half demon and put her hand on his cheek. His cheek was cold, but soft. Inuyasha blushed and looked up at Kagome.  
  
"Would you get this arrow out of my chest, wench?! And why are you looking at me with those sympathetic eyes?" Inuyasha yelled at her and looked away.  
  
"Why are you so mean? Are all demons like this or is it just you? Look, I don't know what your problem is, but if you want me to take the arrow out, then be nicer to me, OK?!" Kagome yelled at Inuyasha and started to hate him.  
  
"Feh..."  
  
Kagome heard a crash and saw a huge centipede come after her. It hit her, leaving a gash in her side. She screamed and held on to Inuyasha. A few tears ran down her cheek as the pain increased. She looked at Inuyasha and saw that he was staring at her. She pulled out the arrow and he was free. Inuyasha smirked and made a few comments then split the centipede in half. He went over to Kagome and put his arms around her. Kagome looked up and saw that Inuyasha was getting closer to her. She blushed and was about to kiss him.  
  
_'RIIINNNGGG.. RIINNNGGGG' _Kagome's alarm went off and she woke up. 'That was a dream? Why was he going to kiss me? I am so confused!!' Kagome shook her head and jumped out of bed to find Souta at her door.  
  
"You screamed really loud and I didn't know what happened, so I ran here to see what happened." Souta rubbed his eyes and looked at Kagome. She was sweating and her hair was a mess. "What happened to you, sis?"  
  
"Uh.. nothing.. don't worry Souta." Kagome hugged Souta and felt a pain in her side. She winced and went to the bathroom to check it out. She looked at her side and saw a bruise that looked as long and big as the gash in her side from her dream. 'The dream.. felt so real. Why didn't mom and grampa hear me scream if Souta did?'Kagome went through her daily routine. When she ate breakfast, she saw that everyone was staring at her with a weird look on their faces. Kagome put her food down and frowned.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU ALL STARING AT?!" Kagome sighed and waited a few minutes for an answer before getting up and cleaning her plate.  
  
"We all.. uhh.. heard you scream. Souta ran in my room.. and I told him to go to your room to see what happened.. So we were worried!" Kagome's mom got up and did the rest of the dishes while Kagome got ready for school.  
  
"Look mom, I'm alright, OK?! I just had a bad dream and I'm not going to talk about it, so just leave it, alright?" Kagome got mad because everyone was worried because of her dream. She was even worried about herself after seeing the bruise. 'Was it real?'  
  
Right when Kagome got out the door and started walking, she saw the tree again and stared at it for a minute or so before her friends came by. They all looked at her weird and she finally walked with them to school. Hojo showed up again and started talking more about the U.S more than anyone ever had before. Then Kagome heard a group of girls laughing and commenting someone that was dancing. Kagome stopped by the group and decided to see who was dancing, and maybe even compliment him. She moved to the front of the group and gasped. She saw the boy in her dreams. He had the same white hair and dog ears, and even the same body.  
  
"I.. Inu.. Inuyasha?" Kagome spoke quietly since she was still stunned at what she was seeing. Inuyasha looked at her and stopped dancing. He walked up to her with his face barely inches away from her face. Kagome blushed and turned around and ran down the hall. 'I can't believe it. My dream was real. It was telling me something about him. But what did that kiss mean? And why would he kiss me when he didn't even know me? Did he think I was Kikyo?'  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: Well, I hope you like this one XD lol Actually, I hope you like all of them. I take forever on these trying to make them to your liking. 


	3. The Dance Floor

A/N: I think I'm going to like this one most XD lol Anyways.. to the story  
  
Btw, I do not own the songs 'All Nite (By Janet Jackson)' or 'Move Ya Body (By Nina Sky)'  
  
Oh, and I own the character Angel Yukiko.. I made the character and she is one of Kagome's friends.  
  
------------------------------The Dance Floor------------------------------  
  
After school Kagome's friend caught up with Kagome. She stopped and her friends looked at her in a worried way. They saw what had happened earlier that day, and was completely confused. Angel walked in front of Kagome and looked straight into her eyes. Kagome looked up, worried about what Angel was going to say.  
  
"Kagome.. what happened?" Angel looked behind Kagome and saw Inuyasha down the hall. "Why did you run?"  
  
"I.. it's hard to explain. I just feel like I've known him from a long time, and.." Kagome spoke softly and looked down at the carpeted floor. She could feel his presence down the hall, behind her.  
  
"Was he about to kiss you, though?" Angel smiled and started to think that Kagome and Inuyasha would make a better couple than her and Hojo.  
  
"I.. don't know." Kagome saw Angel smiled and laughed softly. "Angel, are you thinking--"  
  
"Hey! I have an idea!" Angel's eyes went bright as Inuyasha was coming this way. "Tonight, we are going to Club 21. We are old enough to be there, you know. So let's go change into some sexy, dancing clothes, and go party tonight!"  
  
Everyone smiled and got excited, while Kagome just smiled and nodded. Angel went past the group to Inuyasha and greeted him, before heading home with Kagome and the rest of the group. Inuyasha stared at Kagome, even though her back was turned to him, and she was walking off. 'I know I saw her in the dream.. But why was I about to kiss her?'  
  
Later on that night, Angel rang Kagome's doorbell since she was driving everyone to the club. Kagome ran downstairs and jumped in the car. On the way there, the song [i]Move Ya Body[/i] came on and Angel raised the volume.  
  
**Move your body girl  
Makes the fellas go  
The way you ride it girl  
Makes the fellas go ooh..  
Move your body girl  
Makes the fellas go  
The way you ride it girl  
Makes the fellas go ohh..**  
  
Kagome was sitting on the topless car and dancing to this song, as well as everyone else. She was the one singing to it though. Everyone would stop and listen to her, then cheer her on. She blushed as many cars passed by.  
  
**All up in the club looking fly  
Made your first approach  
And caught his eye  
Slowly move your way towards the dance floor  
Grab her hand  
And she whispered  
Hold my hip  
Got in the groove  
Stand behind me  
Let me grind with you  
If I lick my lips   
I'm prob'ly feeling you  
Imma make you go ooh  
**  
Kagome was really into dancing and singing the song, that she never noticed a red Ferrari next the car, as the light turned red. She continued singing, and didn't hear Angel calling her name. Angel wanted to tell Kagome to look at the car, and once Kagome took a breath, Angel yelled her name.  
  
"KAGOME!" Angel was slightly blushing and turned off the music, looking at Kagome through the mirror. "Look.. beside us."  
  
Kagome looked at the Ferrari and gasped. She looked down at her feet and felt her face getting hot. Angel told her that her face was crimson red and giggled. She looked at the car again to see Inuyasha in it, driving. Another guy was in the car too. 'I wonder where they are headed. Probably to WacDonalds. Guys are always hungry.'  
  
"Sup Angel. Kagome." His smile made Kagome's heart beat faster. She loved his smile.. and his body. Ever since she had that dream about him, there was something she liked about him. The light turned green and Inuyasha disappeared. Kagome sighed in relief and glared at Angel. Everyone laughed at Kagome, since her face was still red. Minutes later, they arrived at Club 21. Kagome was wearing a long jacket in the car, and once she stepped through the doors of the club, a guy took her jacket and hung it up. Kagome was wearing a small white top that said 'Hottie' on it, with a heart. She had pants that were down to the floor, but snug below her waist, showing off the strings of her black thong. Her hair was completely straight with blonde highlights added into it. Angel and the rest of the girls smiled and playfully whistled at Kagome.  
  
"Trying to get guys, huh?" Everyone said. Kagome laughed and moved to the dance floor. Kagome nodded at her 7 friends as they formed a '2-sided' triangle in the middle of the dance floor. Everyone decided to watch what they were going to do, as the lights went out, except one, which was a flashlight shined on Kagome's face.  
  
"Get ready, because you'll never forget me. Listen to this. Listen to my song." Kagome told everyone she was going to sing a song and dance to it as well. She smiled as the flashlight moved all over her body.  
  
**This is sick  
Attention it's time to dance...  
**  
Music started to play, and everyone cheered as they heard Kagome start to sing. A few small spotlights that were hanging on the ceiling were on, and was letting everyone see all of Kagome's friends, and her.  
  
**Work it like you're working a pole  
Shake it til you're shaking the floor  
Pop it like you're poppin' a cork  
Don't stop, Don't stop  
Jerk it like you're making it choke  
Break it like you're breakin' a code  
Drop it til you're taking it lower  
Drop it, drop it....**  
  
Kagome started to dance first, then her friends followed. Her hips and body was moving smoothly, yet seductively, to send off the vibes of the song. Her dance moves were perfect with the beat and music, as everyone had their eye on her. She wasn't nervous or anything, she was completely happy.  
  
**This is serious  
I'm delirious  
So oblivious  
I could dance all night  
With you  
As long as it funky  
This rhythm just makes me high  
I'm like a junkie  
I could dance all night  
**  
The dancing started to get more intense as Kagome got really into it. She had never danced like this before, and she knew her friends were surprised. Her heart was beating so fast and she was breathing rapidly. She looked among the people watching her and gasped. She saw Inuyasha. His eyes were the brightest in the club as he stared and smiled. She decided not to worry about it, so she just kept singing and dancing.  
  
**Work it like you're working a pole  
Shake it til you're shaking the floor  
Pop it like you're poppin' a cork  
Don't stop, Don't stop  
Jerk it like you're making it choke  
Break it like you're breakin' a code  
Drop it til you're taking it lower  
I could dance all night..  
Dont stop, don't stop..  
  
So intoxicated   
I'm so stimulated   
Feel so X-rated   
I could dance all night  
As long as it's funky  
This rhythm just makes me high  
I'm like a junkie  
I could dance all night..  
  
Work it like you're working a pole  
Shake it til you're shaking the floor  
Pop it like you're poppin' a cork  
Don't stop, Don't stop  
Jerk it like you're making it choke  
Break it like you're breakin' a code  
Drop it til you're taking it lower  
I could dance all night..**  
  
Kagome started to dance even more intense than before, and never noticed that her friends stopped and watched her. They never learned these moves, and they knew no one else even could do them. Angel saw Inuyasha and told everyone that he was here. Kagome's body moved faster and her breath got more rapid. Her thoughts were completely gone at this moment, and she forgot that everyone was watching her. Including Inuyasha and her friends. Her voice was heard throughout the whole club, and everyone loved it.  
  
**Everybody on the floor (Let's go)  
Let's get hardcore (Get low)  
Make my sweat pour (Oh no)   
Don't stop (Gimme some more)   
Ooh my body's yours (spank that)   
Spank that back door (like that)   
Drive me like a Porsche' (yea)  
I Could Dance All Night  
Can we take this party higher?  
Now just put your hands to the sky and  
Clap, clap, clap, clap  
I could dance all night  
**  
Her voice got quiter as the song was close to its end. Her dancing got faster and sexier though. She did dance moves she didn't even know she could do. As the ending came, her voice was loud, and the music stopped. Everyone cheered her on and clapped. She got back to reality and realized that her friends stopped dancing a while back, and remembered everything that happened. Her breath was still rapid, since she was tired after that. Her friends came up to her and she saw their faces full of joy.  
  
"We didn't know you could move like THAT, Kagome!" Angel remarked, hugging Kagome. Kagome smiled and agreed that she didn't even know that she could dance that well. She went over to the bar and got a martini and sat down, watching everyone dance. She forgot that Inuyasha was still there. She felt something behind her, but she was too scared to look behind her, she she just sat there, hoping that it wasn't a kidnapper. She felt a pair of hands on her shoulders and someone breathing against her neck.  
  
"That was nice. I loved the show, you know. Hope you can do it again." She realized that Inuyasha was behind her, and remembered he was here. She blushed and nodded a thank you to him. Kagome stood up, without turning around and sighed. Inuyasha put his arms around her waist and pulled her against him. Without knowing it, she rested the back of her head on his shoulder and looked at him. His face was so mesmerizing and tender, that she blushed everytime he touched her. He turned her around and saw her face look down. With his hand, Inuyasha raised her head and kissed her. Kagome loved his kiss and blushed, closing her eyes. 'What am I doing? Am I really accepting this kiss? Do I.. no way!' Kagome had so many thoughts in her head, but when he kissed her, the disappeared and all she could think about was him. A minute later the kiss ended and Kagome looked up at Inuyasha, noticing that he was one inch taller than her, which she loved.   
  
"I.. uhh.. have to go. I.. uhh.. I'll see you at school.' Kagome was hesitating since she was still shocked from this whole thing and left the club with her friends.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: I love this chapter! XD It's from my own thoughts, and I just had to add some romance in it. lol. Well, I hope you liked it. I hope you will review! 


End file.
